fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom League Pretty Cure
Freedom League Pretty Cure (フリーダムリーグプリキュア Furiidamu Riigu Purikyua) is a Precure fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire . The series motifs are superheroes,comics,bravery,courage,fear,and teamwork Synopsis In the land of Marvelis,both heroes and villains fight again and again to preserve the balance of good and evil. Their stories are documented through the comics that both they and the humans on earth read. No matter what,the heroes always win. This status quo sparked rage in man known as Arma Gideon,who was tired of being foiled by heroes time and time again. So he decided to assemble a group of villains and conquer earth,believing that the "puny humans" there would never be able to stop him. Catching wind of Arma's plans,the benevolent physic (but mute) ruler of Marvelis, Doctor C, tasks her helper,Missile, to find the warriors known as the Freedom League Pretty Cure,who will protect earth and stop Arma once and for all. Characters Pretty Cure Jacquelin Lee/Cure Super- A girl who loves comic books and always dreamed of being a superhero,her catchphrase is "Excelsior!" After meeting Missile,she becomes Cure Super,who's based off and represents generic but powerful superheroes such as Superman. Cleo Rogers/Cure Psychic- Krypton Academy's most diligent and intelligent student,she's all work and no play. When evil strikes,she becomes Cure Psychic,who's based off and represents psychic heroes like Martian Manhunter. Carmelita Joyner/Cure Speed-''' A goofy girl and a class clown who loves to make others smile,she's sometimes so full of energy,she's all over the place! When evil rears it's ugly head,she becomes Cure Speed,who's based off and represents speedster heroes like The Flash. '''Dahlia Birch/Cure Plant- The daughter of a botanist,who suffers from allergies but is resilient. When evil lurks,she becomes Cure Plant,who's based off and represents plant based heroes like Groot and Poison Ivy Lois Moore/Cure Gadget- A inventive girl with a passion for building machinery and technology. When the world is threatened,she becomes Cure Gadget,who's based off and represents heroes who build and use technology like Iron Man. Joan Nicholson/Cure Shadow- 'A mysterious,strict,and distant girl. When the world is in danger,she becomes Cure Shadow,who's based off and represents darker heroes like Batman. Mascots '''Missile-' A raccoon creature from Marvelis,sent by Doctor C to find the pretty cures Villains '''Arma Gideon- The main antagonist,tired of being defeated by heroes. He decides to forget taking over Marvelis and instead take over Earth. He is based off Lex Luthor Enigma-''' One of Arma's underlings, a man who was given physic powers after brain surgery gone wrong. '''Adrenleanne- Once a regular woman named Leanne,she got her powers by a medical experiment using adrenaline went wrong, which gave her the ability to run really fast in short bursts and powers of electricitycity. Hemlock-''' A botanist who after being exposed to toxic radiation while on the job, gave him powers of poisonous plants. '''Crypta- Lois's jealous rival,once just an average girl who ended up getting powers after she fused with one of her robotic creations. She has the ability to hack and manipulate technology. Pantaloon- '''A boy who loves to play jokes and is generally a major trickster, after being freed from the Marvelis Juvenile Hall by Arma and his minions, he causes havoc everywhere with his pranks and misdeeds. '''Myutans- The summonable monsters of the series,they are created when someone amplifies a persons fears using a syringe injected into them. Supporting Characters Doctor C- The cure's mentor,leader of Marvelis,he has the powers of telepathy,however he cannot speak verbally. Locations Rockester- The city where the pretty cures live,the name is based off the real life Rochester,New York Krypton Academy- The school that the pretty cures attend,named after the element and Superman's home planet Marvelis- An alternate world where the achievements of heroes conquering evil are recorded for both them and the humans on earth to relish through comic books. It is home to many superheroes and villains. Gideon Headquarters- The dwelling of Arma Gideon and the other evil doers,it takes the form of a giant tower like building. Items Super Communes- The cure's transformation device, which resemble flip phones, to transform the cures must shout "Pretty Cure! Suit up!" Trivia * The Idea for a Superhero themed Pretty Cure series did not come from reading comics or watching superhero movies,but from South Park: The Fractured but Whole,which is Blaze-On-Fire's favorite RPG,being a huge fan of South Park * Marvelis is named after Marvel Comics * Each of the cures are based off different types of Superheroes * Cure Super represent generic superheroes like Superman,no major theme but instead having an arsenal of powers * Cure Physic is based off Physic superheroes like Professor X and Martian Manhunter * Cure Speed is based off Speedy superheroes like The Flash * Cure Plant is based off Poison Ivy,who ironically is a villain * Cure Gadget is based off superheroes who create their own suits and weapons,such as Iron Man * Cure Shadow is based off dark superheroes such as Batman Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series based on TV